


Various Storms and Saints

by Wildberry



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildberry/pseuds/Wildberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you do it? How would you kill me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Storms and Saints

Штормы и грешники

\- Как бы ты это сделал? Как бы убил меня?  
\- Я бы сделал тонкий надрез. Всего один. Вот тут, - рука замирает над пульсирующей веной и зрачки непроизвольно расширяются в предвкушении. Как бы это было прекрасно...  
Кровь медленно, тонкой струйкой, наполняет стакан, густым вином бросая алые отблески на белый стол. Совсем скоро, еще немного...  
\- Думаю, достаточно, - Ганнибал поднял глаза, снова вглядываясь в лицо сидящего перед ним. Игла медленно покидает плоть, оставляя каплю, тут же смазанную изящными пальцами в перчатках.   
\- Ты думаешь это сработает? И они поверят? - Уилл Грэм потер место укола, внимательно следя за быстрыми выверенными движениями Лектера. Тот быстро закрутил крышку, проверил насос и, отрегулировав давление, повернулся к профайлеру. Бывшему профайлеру.   
\- В твоем случае поверили же. Со мной они даже проверки проводить не будут. Ты не против? - губы сами растягиваются в усмешке. Когда они успели из друзей стать незнакомцами, а после... Уилл не мог ответить что было между ними. Привязанность? Параноидальная одержимость друг другом? Страсть? Конечно, он не против. Одна рука аккуратно держит трубку у горла, запрокидывая голову назад, другая ложится на бедро, заставляя прижаться, раствориться в собственном убийце.  
В этом есть что-то несравненно эротичное, темное, и это ощущение заставляет Уилла выгнуться навстречу прикосновению, запрокинуть голову и слушать мерное сердцебиение под тканью рубашки. Ганнибал чуть сжимает руку и из горла вырывается негромкий стон, а из тонкой трубки начинает литься кровь, алым фонтаном захлестывая все вокруг, стекая липкими дорожками по светлой коже, расплываясь багровыми пятнами по белой футболке.   
\- Это прекрасно, - улыбка вновь скользнула по губам Грэма, пока они стояли так, обнявшись, словно влюбленные, наблюдающие за первым восходом в своей жизни. Ярким, чистым и новым, таким, который запомнится на всю жизнь... Навечно.   
Ганнибал с нескрываемым восхищением наблюдал за сменой эмоций на лице бывшего профайлера. Он был его семьей, лучшим другом, Уилл стал тем, кто мог делить с Лектером его дворец памяти, самое его сердце и при этом каждый раз удивлять его самого, словно миллиметр за миллиметром вытаскивая из черной от высохшей крови души что-то светлое и непонятное. И если сначала это нечто пугало Ганнибала, заставляя бежать как можно дальше, стараясь все больнее ранить в ответ, словно дикий зверь, отвечая болью на ласку. Но сейчас... Сейчас они оба умирали. И возрождались заново. Кровь начинает течь все слабее и слабее, пока последние капли не падают на пол.   
\- Мы не смогли быть счастливыми здесь. Но это не значит, что это невозможно, - взгляд серо-голубых глаз встретился с карими, на секунду прося прощение за прошлое.   
\- Я знаю, - острый скальпель обжег плечо, заставляя дернуться в сторону, уйти от новой боли и шрамов.., - Теперь все.   
Это останется лишь между ними. Вечная гонка между маньяком и его жертвой заканчивается, оставляя двух героев на одной стороне. И теперь это неизменно, как и сами законы Вселенной.   
\- Я буду ждать тебя столько, сколько потребуется, - обещание, признание, мантра для обоих. Ганнибал протягивает руку и еле касается приоткрытых губ.   
\- Я знаю, Уилл. Я знаю.   
Его скоро хватятся. И на этот раз он точно не уйдет от кары со стороны Блум, Чилтона или еще кого-нибудь из тех, кто пострадал на этом долгом и запутанном пути его жизни. Но несмотря на все совершенное, его душа была спокойна, впервые за долгие годы. Он наконец смог спасти свою семью, уберечь самое дорогое от рук тех, кому не терпелось разрушить такое хрупкое понятие как счастье.   
\- Вот видишь, а ты сомневалась во мне, - мужчина устало закрывает ладонями лицо, и ему кажется, что открыв их, он видит маленькую девочку, все в том же белом платье, с растрепанными кудряшками и плюшевым медведем в руке. Но только теперь, спустя годы, она наконец-то улыбается. И тогда все это не зря. Каждый шрам омыт этой улыбкой, спасением семьи, своего Накама.

Уилл смотрит в окно. Поезд быстро уносит его все дальше и дальше, оставляя позади неизбежную тьму и безумие, притаившихся за дверью. Но он не собирается ее открывать.   
Открыв первую попавшуюся страницу в газете с криминальной хроникой он не находит ничего. Ни на этот, ни на следующий день. Упоминается вскользь лишь о смерти какого-то сотрудника ФБР, связанного с делом о Ганнибале Лектере, но ни имен, ни конкретных намеков на возвращение Потрошителя к делу нет. И дыхание снова восстанавливается, а плечо перестает ныть. Через пару дней он будет дома... И там он будет ждать. Столько, сколько потребуется. 

За окном бушевал настоящий шторм. Ветки немилосердно царапали стекло, норовя выбить окна, а ливень хлестал по камням, выбивая безумный ритм. Казалось, еще один сильный порыв ветра, и здание рухнет. Освободив чудовище.   
Алана Блум стояла у окна, наблюдая за непогодой. И ожидая. Руки сжимаются в кулаки при виде черной машины, подъезжающей к главному входу, но на душе спокойно, пожалуй, впервые за две недели, что они начали это дело, а Джек Кроуфорд вновь привлек Уилла к работе.   
Пять минут, тяжелые шаги в коридоре, стук в дверь и после негромкого "Войдите" восстановленный начальник отдела входит в просторный кабинет.   
\- Ты уже слышала о.., - Джек запнулся, не зная как лучше выразиться о случившемся. Алана кивнула, изображая скорбь.   
\- Да, это... Ужасно, то, что случилось с Уиллом. Безумный подражатель, - женщина сокрушенно покачала головой.   
\- Мне всё же кажется, что его убил не подражатель, - Кроуфорд вновь учуял обман, но не имея зацепок, все его доводы были бесполезны. И Блум прекрасно понимала это. Она удивленно вскинула брови, изображая удивление:  
\- Ты думаешь это был Ганнибал, Джек? Но... Это невозможно, - улыбка не исчезала с ее лица, все больше и больше раздражая этим Кроуфорда. Он не терпел, когда над ним издевались...  
\- И всё же мне кажется такая теория возможной. У вас тут есть камеры наблюдения? Не против, если я их посмотрю? - Блум жестом приглашает специального агента в кресло, почтительно стоя рядом. На экране мелькают кадры, сменяя друг друга. И все неизменно: Лектер сидит в камере, читает книги, рисует что-то в альбоме и в общем, никуда не собирается сбегать.   
\- Ему некуда идти, Джек. Он всю свою жизнь тут, - женская ладонь доверительно легла на черный пиджак и Кроуфорд понял: ему не выиграть этот раунд, только не здесь.   
\- Хорошо... Но всё же, почаще проверяй клетку. Зверь может сдержать свое обещание.   
Алана ничего не ответила, лишь улыбнувшись агенту перед его уходом. Ей еще нужно кое-что уладить. Рука тянется к клавиатуре - несколько ударов по клавишам и вот уже картинка меняется: за толстым непробиваемым стеклом никого нет, лишь на полках стоят книги, а на столе лежит альбом с набросками. Женщина улыбнулась, захлопывая ноутбук:  
\- Удачи, Ганнибал.

Был август. Дождь не переставая лил уже несколько дней, угрожая превратить и без того болотистую местность в настоящее озеро с островками из высоких башенок поместья. На небе сверкнула и разлетелась искрящейся сеткой молния, опередив оглушительный раскат грома. Послышался собачий лай.   
\- Так, все в порядке. Просто гром, - Уилл спустился на первый этаж, подхватив на руки Бетти - дворняжку, которую он нашел на станции, как только прибыл в Литву. Собака все продолжала скулить, но уже не лаяла, согреваясь на руках у хозяина.   
\- Пойдем на кухню. Пошли-пошли, - мужчина уже зажег свет и направился было прочь из холла, когда за окном вновь сверкнула молния, а в дверь постучали.   
Он замер, прислушиваясь к внезапно воцарившийся тишине, нарушаемой лишь мерным шумом дождя. Может, показалось... Но нет, стук вновь повторился, на этот раз громче, и вот, Бетти уже неслась к двери, заливисто лая на незваного гостя. Уилл поспешил следом, на ходу стараясь унять воображение, чтобы не рушить надежд. Ведь он ждет, и будет ждать столько сколько потребуется.   
Но вот дверь открыта, вновь раздается раскат грома, а дождь всё так же продолжает хлестать, но теперь все это так неважно.   
\- Здравствуй, Уилл. Вижу, ты всё же привел тут все в порядок, - карие глаза тепло смотрят, впитывают родные черты, - Смотрю, ты тут уже нашел замену.   
Уилл улыбнулся, полностью выходя под дождь. Оба насквозь промокшие, они, всё же, были невозможно счастливы. Как бы это не звучало для убийцы и бывшего профайлера.   
\- Ты снова дома?  
\- Да, - Ганнибал оглянулся, словно ожидая кого-то там увидеть. Но позади был лишь дождь, с силой бьющий по земле, - Я дома.   
Повсюду лил дождь, переросший в настоящий шторм. Но двум грешникам, укрывшимся в самом его эпицентре, было всё равно.


End file.
